Resident Evil Music Videos
by TimX7
Summary: More of the song parody/music video goodness that made my Christmas music videos famous. Only this time they are not Christmas videos.


Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. Any songs are owned by their respective band and record company.  
  
A/N: If you remember my Resident Evil Christmas Videos during the month of December, well I'm making the sequel. A collection of song parodies that don't involve Christmas. Well the first may not be as funny as I always make my parodies. Well let's see what I can come up with.  
  
Title: Still waiting for Umbrella to stop hating Parody of "Still Waiting" by Sum 41 Sung by: Enrico Marini featuring Joseph Frost  
  
*Before the song begins Enrico and Joseph are standing in front of a microphone. The rest of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team are playing the instruments. Surprisingly Rebecca Chambers is not with them. behind the band is a backdrop of Raccoon Forest. Whoever did it is a pretty crappy artist. Enrico begins to sing.*  
  
SO AM I, STILL WAITING  
  
FOR UMBRELLA TO STOP HATING  
  
CAN'T FIND A GOOD PERSON  
  
CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TRUST MY LIFE WITH  
  
*As the song really begins. The scene changes to the RPD and UBCS trying to fend off the zombie invasion. They are failing miserably. That is unti one zombie gets blown up and everyone looks to see Chris Redfield, holding a smoking grenade launcher. He whistles and is joined by all of the other survivors of the past RE games. Including Ada, Ark and Billy.*  
  
DIE AGAIN, A BULLET TO A ZOMBIE'S HEAD  
  
*A zombie gets shot in the head by Barry's magnum*  
  
THEY'RE WORDS ARE MOST UNTRUSTWORTHY  
  
*Scenes of zombies getting killed...again*  
  
THEY CAN'T CHANGE THE FATE OF RACCOON CITY  
  
WE JUST NEED A GOOD ESCAPE PLAN  
  
THREE TIMES THE BACKSTABBING  
  
*Shots of Wesker betraying the S.T.A.R.S., Billy getting hit in the head by his commanding officer in RE0 and finally Nicholai getting his butt kicked by Carlos for trying to leave them there.*  
  
SO TELL ME WHAT DID YOU SAY  
  
I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT  
  
*As Enrico begins the chorus again, zombies gather around and start to head bang to the music. The zombies pull out their lighters and ignite them. One got to close to Sullivan, who plays drums. That Sullivan elbowed the zombie into the backdrop and the crappy backdrop is engulfed in flames.*  
  
SO AM I, STILL WAITING  
  
FOR UMBRELLA TO STOP HATING  
  
CAN'T FIND A GOOD PERSON  
  
CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TO TRUST MY LIFE WITH  
  
*Brad Vickers hsows up in a helicopter. Nemesis shoots it down with his bazooka.*  
  
(Joseph)  
  
IGNORANCE AND NOT BELIEVEING  
  
THE CITIZENS ARE NOW PAYING  
  
FOR NOT BELIEVEING WHAT THE S.T.A.R.S. SAID  
  
WHO'S LEFT? TO START APOLOGIZING  
  
*The people still alive start saying sorry. Except the S.T.A.R.S. are too busy killing zombies.*  
  
IT'S NOT HARD TO SEE UMBRELLA'S SICKNESS  
  
*shot of Birkin doing some experiment on another human being*  
  
SO TELL ME WHAT DID YOU SAY  
  
I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT  
  
(Enrico and Joseph)  
  
SO AM I, STILL WAITING  
  
FOR UMBRELLA TO STOP HATING  
  
CAN'T FIND A GOOD PERSON  
  
CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TO TRUST MY LIFE WITH  
  
*The backdrop is now a pile of ashes. The camera zooms out to see that the band is in the mess hall of The Hive(from the Resident Evil movie). Several storage cryo tubes open and out comes nothing but Lickers. The Lickers head towards the elevator, ignoring the band.*  
  
(Enrico)  
  
THIS CAN'T LAST FOREVER  
  
WE MUST STOP UMBRELLA FOR GOOD  
  
I WORK ALONE  
  
CAN'T HELP IT NOW  
  
YET NO ONE KNOWS  
  
HOW MUCH I NEED HELP  
  
PLEASE HELP ME NOW  
  
(Joseph and Enrico)  
  
SO AM I, STILL WAITING  
  
FOR UMBRELLA TO STOP HATING  
  
CAN'T FIND A GOOD PERSON  
  
CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TO TRUST MY LIFE WITH  
  
*The RE cast are running down the street in a line. There is a huge fire behind them.*  
  
SO AM I, STILL WAITING  
  
FOR UMBRELLA TO STOP HATING  
  
CAN'T FIND A GOOD PERSON  
  
CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TO TRUST MY LIFE WITH  
  
*As the band finishes the last chorus, Wesker runs in and leaps into the circle of S.T.A.R.S. members. Everyone in that circle aims their gun at Wesker. Wesker just removes his sunglasses and stares at them. The scene goes back to the band as they stand there.* 


End file.
